


Wish I Were Here

by HopefulShipper



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulShipper/pseuds/HopefulShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't tell someone they love you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish I Were Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AH fic, the s/l changing from 2011. Jason & Elizabeth got back together shortly after Jake's death. All the other changes should be clear in the fic. Oh and one thing just to be clear, Steve Burton will always be my one and only Jason Morgan.
> 
> Written for LG2 May 2015 Fan Fic challenge. Prompt: "You can't tell someone they love you," Dominic Toretto, Furious Seven

[ ](http://s518.photobucket.com/user/slizzie1986/media/WA%20Banners/FIC_WIWH_zpsjwwvyhn6.jpg.html)

Jason steadied his motorcycle before cutting off the engine. He kicked the kickstand down. Jason angled back to the passenger who held him around his chest tightly. "Is this the place?" he queried.

"Yes, this is the safe house," Elizabeth eased up. Her voice a little muffled. She swung one leg off and dismounted the bike. Elizabeth removed the helmet she was wearing.

Jason got off the bike. "It's a nice cruising distance," he noted.

She hung the helmet on a handle bar. Elizabeth crossed around the front of the bike over to Jason. "Are you ok?" she tilted her head and looked him over. This was the first trip out of the city that doctors had cleared him for.

"I am fine," Jason assured her, "It's actually kind of nice out here."

Elizabeth fluffed out her chestnut locks. He was left mesmerized by the way her hair softly bounced. She offered both hands out to him, "Let's check the house out." Jason put his hands in hers. Backing up the entire way, Elizabeth lead him to the front door.

The couple stopped on the porch for her to bring her backpack off her back. She unzipped the front pocket and fished out a key. Elizabeth handed it to Jason, "You do the honors."

"All right," he unlocked the door then pushed it open.

Jason surveyed the living space. It was a small cabin, nothing too fancy, but it was comfortable. He was beginning to guess that was always his style.

The safe house was just as they had left it, save for some cleaning that had been arranged. They hadn't been out to the property together in almost a year. There hadn't been time between his return and recovery to get out to the safe house. Before that they had been busy living their lives.

Elizabeth went ahead to the security system panel. She disarmed the system. "Ring any bells?" Elizabeth asked.

Jason shook his head, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she patted his shoulder, "Remember what Dr. Collins said, no pressure."

Elizabeth took off her motorcycle riding jacket and hung it up in the closet. "I own this place?" he questioned.

"Yeah," she answered, "You wanted a place to get away from everything and that only you really knew about."

"I guess I wanted you to know about it too," Jason set his gaze on his companion.

Elizabeth bobbed her head down and batted her lashes. "We did meet out here a time or two," she admitted. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Elizabeth's dimples were on full display. Jason loved it when she smiled like that.

He took her into his arms, "Good times?"

"Mostly," Elizabeth pushed up on her toes and pressed her lips to his, grateful for every moment that she had him back. Jason remembered more as time went on, though some days were better than others. She was getting butterflies in her stomach about today, this weekend. It could go either really well or very badly. She pulled away out of his embrace. "The bedroom is in the back," Elizabeth indicated the direction with a flick of her head, "Nice view of the woods. There's a nice big shower."

"You mean big enough for two?" Jason asked. Elizabeth laughed. "What?" he questioned.

"Nothing," she chuckled. He shrugged out of his jacket. He put it in the closet beside Elizabeth's. "There's a garage out back, and a fireplace in there," Elizabeth gestured with her hand to where it was.

Jason zoomed in on the pictures on the fireplace mantle. He made his way into the living room. Elizabeth followed, "I'm sure there's a pile of chopped wood on the side of house. We could start a fire."

"Maybe later," Jason replied. He picked up a stack of printed out photographs that sat by framed ones. Jason began to flip through the pile studying each photograph carefully. It was a little harder for him to understand two dimensional images, but he took his time with each. He stopped in his tracks when a picture of a young, blonde child wearing a distinctive purple shirt came up. Jason couldn't help smiling at the little boy. He had seen many pictures of his miniature around Elizabeth's house. He seemed to have been a happy if serious child. 

_A younger version of that boy flashed in Jason's mind. He saw him as a baby, in a plastic hospital bassinet. Jason scooped the newborn up. He could hear himself cooing to the bundle he held in his arms, "I'm your father."_

_He saw the same little bundle, this time in Elizabeth's arms. She was feeding him a bottle. Elizabeth transferred the baby over to his arms. "There you go, Jake, there you go," she cooed._

_"It's… it's Jake?" his voice asked._

_"Yeah, it's short for Jacob Martin," Elizabeth affirmed, "I gave him your initials."_

_"Jacob Martin, I like it…"_

Elizabeth began to worry when Jason stayed frozen in place. She approached him from behind. He felt her the moment before she rubbed his arm.

"Jake," Jason lifted the photograph so she could see it.

"Yeah, our Jake," Elizabeth sighed.

"What was he like?" Jason asked.

"Jake was just like you," she answered wistfully.

He set the photographs down. Jason picked up a framed picture of himself and Elizabeth. He studied it for a moment. "Like me or him?" Jason questioned. Would he ever be the man in that photograph again?

Elizabeth came up behind Jason and wrapped her arms around him. She hooked her chin over his shoulder. "Both. You don't have to be anyone other than who you are now- you know that, right?" Elizabeth looked up at him. Jason bobbed his head without a word. "All that matters is the boys, you and me," she pronounced, "I'm good as long as you stick around." Elizabeth kissed his jaw.

"If I do remember? What then?" he asked.

"I would love that, but it would just be the cherry on top," she affirmed.

Jason's focus on the picture intensified. His face turned serious. "Why did Helena want him?" he angled back to Elizabeth.

"She had more than one reason," Elizabeth sighed, "You're a pretty valuable guy." She let him go. Jason watched her carefully. Was that guilt on his love's face?

"Is what Sonny told me true?" he asked.

"What? That you are one of the most feared men on the eastern sea board." Elizabeth answered, "You did what you had to do to protect your family."

Jason blew out a breath. Enforcer. That was a foreign concept to him. Not only that it had been his former self's job, but it was surprising to him that a nurse like Elizabeth would be interested in someone connected to the mob. She knew his history better than him right now.

"I can testify that you are a great shot. You've saved me more times than just when Helena showed up," Elizabeth reminded him.

"Were you put in danger because of me?" Jason frowned.

"Maybe once or twice, but I can get into plenty of trouble on my own, thank you very much," she huffed playfully.

"I never would have guessed," he deadpanned.

"It's funny, we always worried about one of your enemies getting to us and it was one of mine that took you," Elizabeth's shoulders sagged.

"If he was as thorough as he sounds I don't think he'd discount her," Jason said.

"The woman held a grudge like nobody's business," she replied, "She knew you always were more than my friend." He wanted to ask her more about her history with Helena, but opted not to upset her anymore.

"I better get these in the kitchen," Elizabeth picked up the backpack of food, "Why don't you explore while I make us some lunch?"

"Ok," Jason nodded. He didn't make a move until she had disappeared into the kitchen. Setting the framed photograph in place, Jason gave the main area one last look over before heading towards the back.

He explored two smaller rooms, closets really, feeling nothing before going to the bedroom. Jason stepped inside the door and reached for a light switch. He found none even on the other side of the door. With the light coming in from the hallway he could see a lamp on a nightstand. Jason went to the lamp and turned its knob. It wouldn't light up. He threw open the curtain and let sunlight flood the room. He knelt down and took hold of the cord. Jason plugged in the lamp. It flickered on, lighting up the room further. He stood up and turned around. Well, it was a bedroom. Jason wished this place meant something to him now, but it was just another house.

His hand brushed against the soft fabric of the comforter. He glanced over at the bed. That comforter was vaguely familiar. He saw Elizabeth asleep covered by it. Jason was under it as well. He spooned up behind her. She sighed dreamily. He kissed her bare shoulder. The guy he had been before wasn't totally an idiot. He had chosen Elizabeth after all. Jason found that thought strangely comforting.

There was a low dresser against one wall. One small box stuck out like a sore thumb. It was just a small velvet box, but there was nothing else atop the dresser. Jason picked it up. He shifted it between hands. Jason looked out of the door then back at the box. Elizabeth must still be busy in the kitchen. He decided to open it. What harm would there be? The lid lifted with a snap of the hinges. Jason scrutinized the ring. This was a man's band. He took it out of the box wondering if it fit him. Without another thought Jason slipped it over his knuckles. The ring fit perfectly. Having it back on his finger knocked the wind out of him.

_A vision of a smaller hand taking his and slipping on that exact same ring on his hand flashed in his mind. That memory was quickly followed by another flash, this one of his hand putting a ring on the woman's hand in return._

His jaw dropped. He ripped his ring off of his hand. Jason slid down the bed onto the floor. He held the ring out in front of him as far as his arm could reach. Jason stared at it like it had punched him in the face.

_He was standing by a priest in front of a woman in a strapless white dress. His eyes drifted up to her face, Elizabeth's face. She began to speak, "Jason, you make me happy. You make me feel free. Sometimes I think I've loved you from the very first time you saved me in Jake's. I vow from this day forward to stand by your side, to be your partner through whatever life throws our way."_

_"I remember you that night- how sad you were, how angry… Wow. How beautiful. I had no idea that someday I'd be in love with you or that you'd be the mother of my children…" he had to stop and take a breath. .Jason felt his chest hitch. "I will love and respect you until the day I die…"_

He heard her footsteps down the hall, but sat still as stone. "Jason? I made us some sandwiches," Elizabeth called. Jason didn't answer. She appeared in the doorway, "Jason?" It was then that Elizabeth spotted the ring in Jason's hands. "Where did you find that?" she questioned, "You were wearing that when you were taken."

He looked up at her with broken eyes, "Why didn't you tell me we were married?"

"You remembered?" Elizabeth came into the room. His eyes never left her.

"Yes," he breathed. She sat down in front of him at the foot of the bed. Tears shone in Elizabeth's eyes. "I haven't told you, because…" she bit her quivering bottom lip, "You can't tell someone they love you."

"You should know how I feel about you by now," Jason insisted.

She closed her eyes and pressed her lips together. Elizabeth stood by his bedside in her work scrubs. His hand gripped hers desperately. "Who's Jason?" Those words and his furrowed brow cut like a double edged dagger in her chest. They still did.

"Elizabeth…" he began. His voice jarred her back from the memory.

"You were just in a coma for a month and for the six months before that Helena had you… I thought you were dead," she blurted out, "Then when you woke up you didn't know who Jason was or why I called you that name." Her voice broke. Jason stayed silent knowing Elizabeth needed to get this out. "You've talk to Monica and know about your first accident, and how your family reacted when you couldn't remember anything- you ran as far from them as possible," she explained, "I was not going to repeat their mistakes."

"You never forced me into anything," he acknowledged.

"I will concede trying to pull you in by flirting with you," she confessed.

"I did my share of that too," he offered.

"I'm glad that you did," Elizabeth sniffled. She had to admit the fact that he was choosing her out of his own volition all over again without the baggage made this round that much sweeter.

"Where are your rings?" Jason asked.

Elizabeth pulled out a necklace chain from under her shirt. At the very end hung an engagement and wedding ring set. "I can't wear them on my hands at work, but I keep them close to my heart," Elizabeth let them fall over her shirt.

"I love you, Elizabeth," Jason declared. Elizabeth wept. She had waited so long to hear those words from that mouth. He took her into his lap. Jason rubbed circles into Elizabeth's back while her tears subsided.

She lifted her face up to him. Elizabeth wiped her eyes with the back of her hands, "There goes my makeup."

He shook his head, "You're beautiful." She blushed lightly. "Think it's time to put our rings back on?" Jason offered.

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth rested her hands on his well-muscled chest.

"Unless you don't want to," he answered.

"Oh, Jason you don't know how much I've wanted that," she professed.

Jason smiled. Elizabeth lifted the chain off over her head. She gave the whole thing to him. He undid the necklace clasp, freeing the rings. He let the rings fall into the palm of his hand. He slipped the rings onto her dainty finger. Jason gave her his ring. Her heart beat in her ears. She watched him hold out his left hand. She glided the ring over his knuckles into its proper place He grabbed her face and kissed her tenderly. They locked eyes when they parted. Elizabeth threw her arms around his neck. He held her close in contentment. This was a good place to start from.


End file.
